(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention improves the conventional heat exchange device by pumping fluids in different flowing directions in a double flow circuit heat exchanger. By controlling the periodic positive and reverse directional pumping, the temperature difference distribution can be improved between the fluid and the heat exchanger. Additionally, the heat can be further interposed or coated with permeation or absorbability type desiccant materials, or the heat exchanger itself can have a concurrent moisture absorbing function. Through the positive and reverse directional pumping of the fluids in the double flow-circuit heat exchanger and the heat exchanger being interposed or coated with desiccant material, and/or the heat exchanger itself has a concurrent moisture absorbing function, to dehumidification effect of total heat exchange function can result. Moreover, pumping fluids in different flowing directions also results in reducing dust accumulation or pollution production which results from fluids flowing in fixed flowing directions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional heat exchange device or total heat exchange device that pumps fluids in different flowing directions, the fluid flowing directions are normally fixed. Since the fluid flowing direction is fixed, the temperature difference distribution gradients between the thermal exchange fluids and the internal heat exchangers do not change. Furthermore, the fluids in different flowing directions have differences in humidity saturation degrees at the two flow inlet/outlet ends and sides of the heat exchanger.